From the Heart: A Valentine's Tale
by Proudofyoubabe
Summary: Ranger shows up at the Bond's office on Valentine's Day right before closing. An impromptu invitation takes place in the alley. This is the story of what happens afterwards. A Babe HEA.


**From the Heart: A Happy Valentine's Tale**

_**Ranger's POV**_

I'd bumped into Stephanie at the Bond's office. It was just before 1 o'clock on Saturday and she was still there, looking a little sad I might add. And it was unusual for her to be around at this hour anyway; she was either apprehending criminals to put back into the system or she was lunching with Lula.

"Babe," I said into her ear, getting as close to her as physically possible. "Is everything ok? Want to talk about it?"

"I'm good Ranger. Just having an off day."

I looked up at Lula who was mouthing, 'Valentine's Day'. Of course I knew what day it was and I had planned on stopping by her apartment later although I wasn't sure what her status with the cop was this week.

It was as if Lula read my mind; she mouthed 'off' at me.

"Let's go outside Babe."

Stephanie followed me out after I picked up the Rangeman files from Connie. I dropped them in my car as I gently nudged Steph towards the alley.

"What are you doing tonight Babe?" I asked once I gave her a Valentine's-worthy kiss.

"My mom is making pot roast and a heart-shaped pineapple upside-down cake. I don't even feel like going. I'll just have to hear how another year has passed and I'm still not married. And blah, blah, blah."

"Babe. Do you think it's healthy to keep going over there? Why don't you let me take you out tonight? I'll pick you up at your apartment at seven. Call her and tell her you have other plans."

"I already said I was coming, she'll be disappointed."

"Well then I'll call her," I said taking my phone out of my cargos and hitting the Plums' number on my speed dial.

"Good afternoon. Plum residence," her mother picked up.

"Mrs. Plum, this is Carlos Manoso. Ranger?"

"Oh yes. Hi Ranger. Is Stephanie ok? I'm making dinner and I'd hate for it to get cold if she's had another catastrophe," she answered not sounding overly sympathetic in case Steph really was in trouble.

"She's fine, but she won't be coming over tonight. She's going out with me."

"It's Valentine's Day, she shouldn't be doing surveillance work on a day like today…"

"I'm taking her out on a date. She can stop by your house tomorrow." I said and hung up.

"All taken care of Babe. I'll pick you up at seven."

"What did she say? Was she ok with that?"

"She didn't have a choice. Dress for dinner and dancing. I know you'll look hot."

"Fuck you Ranger," she said, turning and walking back towards the Bond's office.

"I'm sorry Babe. That was my mind speaking out of turn. I meant no inappropriateness. I'd just like to show you a good time on a special day. It seems to me no one else has…ever."

I guess that hit a sore spot with her as when she turned back to me I noticed her eyes beginning to well. She blinked back the tears and smiled at me.

"Ok Ranger. Apology accepted. You're not just trying to get into my pants, right?"

"Babe."

"Stop Babe-ing me. I'd like some answers for once."

"I'd like nothing better than to get into your pants, but that's not on the agenda tonight unless you initiate it. I just want to show you a good time. Seven?"

I saw her thinking for a second before she responded.

"Ok, seven it is. Where are you taking me?"

"I was thinking Malaga in Hamilton. Good food. Dance floor."

"You're serious aren't you?"

"I told you Babe. Dinner and dancing—and then I'll take you home."

"Ok Ranger. I'll be ready."

We went our separate ways after that. I went back to Rangeman to think about my spontaneous invitation. I'd never done anything like that before. I guessed she was getting to me after all. I'd kissed her, fucked her and tried to distance myself, but I couldn't get her out of my mind. This woman had me.

I was sitting in the garage thinking about shit when Santos banged on my window taking me out of my daydream.

"What the fuck is wrong with you man? You're always aware of your surroundings."

"Sorry. For a minute I was thinking about something else."

"Something or someone?"

"None of your business," I answered, getting out of my car and taking the elevator to seven to shower, shave and get ready.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

It was 6:56 and I was standing in her hallway with a single red rose in my hand. Yeah I knew the significance of it and I meant it. I loved her. Maybe in my own way, but I did love her.

I rang her bell even though I could easily let myself in. I was inviting her out, so there was a certain protocol to follow—I guessed.

When she answered, I kissed her hello then gave her the rose.

"You look beautiful Babe," and she did. She was wearing a red dress with a flowy skirt. It would be perfect for dancing later.

"Thank you, but I don't know why I agreed to go out with you tonight. I know I'm just a pity date."

Dios that was so not true.

"I never do anything I don't want to Babe. And I would never associate you with the word pity. Are you almost ready? We have seven-thirty reservations."

"And how pitiful is that, I had no other plans for Valentine's Day except dinner with my parents?"

"Babe. Tell me what happened to make you feel this way. Was it Morelli?" I asked her, getting into her space but ready to kill him if he was the reason for her bout of self-deprecation.

"I don't want to talk about it."

I respected that. I knew too well about the silent code of ethics.

"Well then your chariot is waiting," I feigned a courtly gesture to lighten the mood as she closed up the apartment and we walked towards the staircase.

We took the elevator down because her crazy neighbor was manning it and had it stuck on two.

"First floor, vanity vehicles," she told us with a wink to me. "Oh and I put those flowers you left outside the garbage disposal on the credenza in the lobby. They make a lovely centerpiece; I don't know why you'd want to throw them out."

"Babe?" I asked looking at the dozen yellow roses that faced me once we exited the elevator.

"I don't want them in my apartment," was all she said. I walked over to look at them closely and saw a small florist's card still attached.

"Babe, there's a card for you here, don't you want to open it?"

"Not particularly. I know who they're from and I'm not interested."

I gave her my raised eyebrow. I was hoping that was enough for her to spill. With her, sometimes the less said, the better.

"Not gonna work Batman. And where is this chariot of yours?"

I steered her towards the Turbo by her elbow. I opened the door and helped her in. I adjusted her seatbelt, kissed her on the top of her head and finally closed the door before I went over to the drivers' side.

I spoke as I put the car in gear. "Yellow roses are often given to people who are sick, having a birthday or are just good friends."

"Figures," she said. "And a single red one?"

"It says 'I love you' and can also be used to denote a growing passion."

"Which one does yours mean?"

"I don't see them as mutually exclusive."

"Fuck you Ranger, talk to me in English."

"It means you've lit a fire under my ass that I don't know how to put out."

"And that means what? I'm forcing you to do something you don't want to do? And I'm hurrying you to do it?"

"No one can force me to do anything I don't want to do. I've told you that before. I guess it says you've stirred the pot."

"Goddamn you Ranger, I don't know what you're trying to say to me. Please speak English."

"Let's have dinner. I think we'll be able to better have this conversation after we've fed the beast."

"Yeah, and after you've had that English lesson. Jeez. I have no idea what you're telling me. Flowers speak one language," she said gesturing with her left hand, "you speak another," she gestured with her right. "And then there's Spanish thrown somewhere in the middle."

"I told you I was multi-lingual," I replied, chuckling at my own joke.

I assumed the roses were from Morelli. He'd sent her a dozen yellow ones before. Not that I paid much attention to anything he did, but I happened to see them in her apartment when I stopped by for a 2 am reality check before leaving on a mission after her birthday. My lone rose was given just as much, if not more, prominence.

"So tell me about Spanish food," Steph said taking me out of my thoughts as we drove. "I kind of know about paella and I'm not big on clams and mussels. What else do they have?"

"What do you like?"

"Well I like lobster and shrimp and chicken. And I know you'll hate me for this, but I like veal."

"Trust me any of those things are on the menu along with vegetable paella and filet mignon. Spanish food is a little like Italian food only a different language and rice instead of pasta."

"Well since you put it like that…"

"And I'd never hate you for choosing a healthy meal."

"Healthy? Spanish food is healthy?"

"Babe. All Mediterranean food is healthy. They may use a little too much salt and olive oil for my taste, but compared to the stuff most American's consume it's very healthy."

"Do they have desserts?"

"The specialty of the house is their black and white chocolate bonbons and they make a really delicate marzipan cake."

"Cake! Ok, now I'm good."

Why was I not surprised? I remembered that the day I came home from the hospital after the Scrog incident she brought me birthday cake. Happy Birthday Stanley and big blue flowers didn't do much for me, but it made her happy. Ms. Plum was certainly an anomaly.

_**Steph**__**'**__**s POV**_

Well I couldn't believe Ranger actually wanted to take me out for Valentine's Day but it was his calling my mom to let her know that I wouldn't be coming for dinner, that actually clinched it for me. Of course when I was on with Joe, there was no Ranger. He'd sink into the woodwork and only appear when I needed him. But when we were off, he made his advances. He's told me more than once that he isn't interested in a relationship with me, so why is he even here? And why are we driving to Hamilton for a_ date_?

"Earth to Babe?"

"Ranger, why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing what?"

"Don't play coy. Why are you taking me to dinner _tonight_, of all nights?"

"I told you earlier…I wanted to."

"So that you can disappear tomorrow."

"Babe."

"Don't _Babe_ me Ranger, I'd like the truth for once."

"I've told you before that I love you, so that should be nothing new to you. Valentine's Day is a day for lovers to show how much they mean to each other..."

"We're not _lovers_ Ranger."

"And who's fault is that? You've been keeping me at arm's length since you got back from Hawaii while I was trying to find ways to keep you in my life...and then you went back to Morelli. And where is he tonight anyway?"

"We're off and we can stay off for the next ten years for all I care."

"So I have ten years to show you what you mean to me and then you're going to take him back?" I questioned her thinking.

"It's an expression. Listen, I don't think this is going to work, you can take me home now."

"Not until after dinner. I worked hard to get us this coveted reservation and we're going out. I don't know what he did to you but I've never seen you like this and if I find out that he's hurt you, I might have to kill him."

"Stop being a jerk Ranger."

_**Ranger's POV**_

I pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. I knew I had the ability to totally disarm her if I could get her in my arms and kiss her, but the way she was acting now I didn't dare reach for her. I'd have to try talking first.

I ran my hands through my hair before I started. "I can't seem to be able to live without you, and believe me, I've tried. So if 'jerk' comes to mind it's because this is unfamiliar territory. I don't know where to begin with you Stephanie."

"Where to begin with _me_?"

"I told you I seriously considered marrying you and you laughed it off."

"I don't need my heart broken and I never know when you're being truthful anyway."

"Have I _ever_ lied to you?"

"How would I know if you did? Half the time you talk in circles and I can't even understand you."

"I told you I'm new to this. When you don't understand me, call me on it. I'm used to being a little obscure so people can interpret my words in a way that suits them best."

She looked over at me with tears starting to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry Ranger. You're trying to be honest and I'm giving you a hard time."

I took her hands in mine as she seemed to be calming down enough for me to touch her. "Tell me what he did."

"The florist had two identical orders and he handed me the wrong one at first. I didn't notice Terry's name on the outside and I opened it. _Happy Valentine's Day, Angel. Love, Joe._ It hurt to see it in in black and white right in front of me but deep down I _knew_ he was seeing her too."

"You're the only woman besides my mother, I've ever given flowers to."

"Your single red rose," she smiled.

"Speaks volumes Babe."

"You love me?"

"I do. Now let's go inside and enjoy our date."

Morelli was an ass. I knew he occasionally saw Gilman, I'd come upon them out together on more than one occasion when I was on patrol in Hamilton, but sending the two women in his life the exact same flower arrangement showed just how little he thought of either of them.

As we were ushered to a table in the back, I noticed it was strewn with rose petals. It seemed to be a romantic touch and hoped it would help Stephanie see that I was serious about this being a date. We were each handed a glass of champagne by the waitress who brought over the menus; I picked up mine and looked over at Stephanie. "Happy Valentine's Day Babe," I said offering a toast.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too Ranger. I like the petals."

"Pretty," I said, commenting more on her than on the roses. "I see they have a prix fixe menu tonight. You said you liked lobster. Want to try the Caldereta de langosta? It's a Majorcan lobster dish."

"Sure."

"Begin with some tapas?"

"You know what's best here."

"Actually this is a new menu so we're trying it out together."

Our waitress came by after I closed the menu and I ordered for the both of us. A live band was playing softly near the bar and couples waiting for their various courses to be brought out had moved to the dance floor.

"Dance with me Babe?" I asked knowing the calming effect my arms had on her. She looked at me like I'd grown another head.

"I told you I was taking you dancing," I added to distill the shock.

"You did," she smiled as I took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

I kept an eye on our table but my attention was focused on Stephanie and I bent down to lightly kiss her forehead when I noticed our tapas being brought over.

"Mmmm Ranger, that was nice."

"We can dance again while we wait for our second course but some of those tapas will get cold," I told her kissing her ear as we walked back to our table.

"K," she muttered, a little drugged by the two sips of champagne and my warm arms.

I didn't want her to think I was planning to take advantage of her, so I'd only ordered a glass of wine for both of us instead of a bottle. I asked the waitress to bring it with our mains. We both had champagne remaining in our glasses and I was amused when Stephanie picked up her flute and brought it towards mine as if to toast.

"Thank you Ranger," she said. "Thank you for turning a shitty day into a memorable one."

"You're welcome Babe," I replied reaching for her hand and kissing it instead of taking another sip of the champagne.

The tapas were cut into bite-sized pieces and I fed Steph little tastes of each, testing her responses before taking a piece myself. She caught on to what I was doing and picked up a piece and fed it to me.

"I think we should move closer to each other if we're going to do this," I said, catching the empanadilla that fell back onto the table. We were thigh to thigh as we fed each other the little meatballs and I was pretty seduced by the small sounds she was making as she tasted the samplings. A meatball dropped onto my lap and Steph instinctively reached for it, touching me instead.

"I'm sorry Ranger," she blushed bright red when she realized where she put her hand.

"I'm not," I said keeping it there for a beat. "I've told you before how much power you have over me. And I'm not trying to bed you Steph; this is involuntary."

"I'm sorry," she said again, taking her hand for a little tour and doing me in.

"Babe."

"Maybe we should dance some more?"

Maybe not; but if I led her out in front of me, maybe no one would notice my 'state'.

I took her in my arms and we danced slowly, our bodies touching more often than not, her breathing becoming erratic. I leaned down and kissed her; softly at first but the kiss intensified as we both felt the pull.

"Let's go back to our table Babe."

"Better yet; let's go back to my apartment."

"I promised you I wouldn't seduce you."

"No, you said it wasn't on your agenda unless I initiated it."

"Let's finish dinner first, I have a feeling you'll change your mind."

"Probably not," she whispered.

Our dinner arrived shortly after we seated ourselves and the aroma from the rioja sauce had Stephanie moaning before she even tasted anything. We'd decided to share a main so we were once again sitting thigh to thigh and I knew it was futile to pretend I wasn't affected by her. Affected wasn't the right word. I was drugged.

Since feeding her tapas earlier was a pleasant experience for the both of us, I cut a piece of the tender lobster, blew on it to cool it a bit and put the fork to her lips.

"Oh God Ranger, this is the best thing I've ever tasted," she moaned.

Good to know.

She in turn, cut a piece and fed it to me. My already tight pants got tighter and I didn't know how much longer I'd be able to tolerate the torture.

As the bon bons and marzipan cake are made fresh, I'd put in a request for one of each when we placed our dinner order. If she had me feeling this way now, I could only imagine what would happen when they arrived. Stephanie was quite vocal about her sweets.

We had maybe another bite apiece of the delicious lobster dish, neither of us actually hungry for food any longer. I'd promised her I wouldn't seduce her but her hand kept stroking my leg and that promise was getting harder and harder to keep.

"Would you like to dance some more Babe?"

She looked at me, her blue eyes dilated fully, and she shook her head.

"I think I'd like to try that 'lovers thing' Ranger. Let's go back to Rangeman."

"I'll get dessert to go," I said, glad I'd put a bottle of champagne into the refrigerator earlier.


End file.
